Whistle
by PrincessPanda93
Summary: Nick is appalled by Hunter Clarington's song choice for sectionals, but he can identify with it R


**Okay so I am literally obsessed with the Warblers version of this song, as I am with every single song the Warblers have ever done. But I was listening to it last night thinking about which Niff oneshot I wanted to do next and I came up with this one :D**

**Disclaimer: Dalton Academy and all of the Warblers are products of RIB and the lyrics to that song *shakes head* they are Flo-Rider's, or whomever wrote it.**

Whistle

"_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Let me know  
Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it  
And we start real slow  
You just put your lips together  
And you come real close  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Here we go_"

I rolled my eyes. "I can't believe we are singing this song," I mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked. "You don't like it?"

"It's a song about sex," I said, motioning to the lyric sheets. "About blow jobs. This is a high school glee club competition. Are the judges really going to approve of this?"

"Only if we make it visually appealing to them."

"Visually appealing?" I questioned.

"_(Look) I'm betting you like people  
And I'm betting you love freak mode  
And I'm betting you like girls that give love to girls  
And stroke your little ego  
I bet you I'm guilty your Honor  
That's just how we live in my genre  
Who in the hell done paved the road wider?  
There's only one flo, and one rida  
I'm a damn shame  
Order more champagne, pull a damn hamstring  
Tryna put it on ya  
Bet your lips spin back around corner  
_

_Slow it down baby take a little longer_," Jeff sang, dancing along to the planned choreography.

I tried my hardest not to smile at it because I really didn't approve of the song selection but damn, it was visually appealing.

"_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Let me know  
Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it  
And we start real slow  
You just put your lips together  
And you come real close  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Here we go_

Whistle baby, whistle baby,  
Whistle baby, whistle baby  
Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby  
Whistle baby, whistle baby  
Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby"

"Okay, Jeff, I get your point," I said.

He stopped and stood in front of me, breathing a little heavily.

"I still don't like the song," I said.

"Why?" He took a step closer, reaching his hands out to my waist. He leaned down and put his lips against my ear. "Don't you like getting your whistle blown?" he whispered.

"Not by girls," I whispered back.

Jeff chuckled and stepped back. "C'mon," he said, dropping his hands from my waist. "We need to practice." He stepped back and positioned himself in the middle of our room. I went and stood next to him.

We ran through the choreography and the lyrics a few times.

"Seriously," I said when we sat down to drink some water. "Whose idea was this? Hunter is from a military school, I can't believe he would approve of this."

"Well you better believe it because he's captain now." Jeff rolled his eyes. Hunter coming out of nowhere and becoming captain was a sore subject for all of us veteran Warblers. "And song selection goes through him." He put the cap back on his bottle. "And besides, a military school would be much stricter than Dalton and he's probably sex deprived."

He said that as I was taking a sip of my water which resulted in my laughing, spitting it out and breaking into a coughing fit. Jeff came over and sat next to me, patting my back.

"Babe," he said. "Breath,"

"Trying," I sputtered.

When I was able to breathe again I wiped my mouth and capped my water bottle, placing it on my nightstand. I loosened my tied and took a few deep breaths.

"Nick, you spit that water all over yourself," Jeff said looking down at my pants. I followed his gazed and stared at the wet spot that spanned the bottom of my shirt and the top of my pants.

"I realize that," I said standing up. I took my tie and shirt off but paused before unbuttoning my pants. I grinned and turned back to Jeff. I popped the button. "Can you blow my whistle baby?"

Jeff grinned and cocked his eyebrow.

**Okay so now that I have actually read the lyrics I am shocked that Glee did it. I mean, just, wow. Like I hated the song when I first heard it, but when the Sex Gods in Blazers sang it, that was it I loved it. And I still love my Warblers singing it but-just-ulg.**

**Jot me a quick review guys! Pretty, pretty please!**

_**(DO IT HER BIRTHDAY IS IN THREE DAYS! ~darrenchris6)**_


End file.
